The present invention is directed to a power tool.
A power tool s is known from patent EP 372376. Its driven shaft, which is driven such that it rotates and oscillates with small angular displacement, i.e., it is driven in a reciprocating manner, is capable of being coupled with a grinding pad, a special knife or a saw blade, whereby the angle and/or travel of rotation is constant.
To adapt to different working conditions, e.g., materials having different hardnesses, it is only necessary to change the frequency of rotary oscillation.